The Ghost King Sings?
by ForeverAnimagus
Summary: The ghost king... sings? Fluffy Drabbly STUFF. Join the crew on the Argo II sing-along and monster killing trip! Wait, what is Nico doing? No major spoilers, I think.


**Short fluffy drabble thingy. First try at anything of the likes, so I hope I don't suck.**

**All rights are the head troll's, as usual. I will only earn a ton of giggles from this fic.**

* * *

"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!" Leo was dancing around the deck, singing his stupid song for hours, but Nico had to admit it was kinda catchy. In a weird way, it made him laugh a bit. Why was he laughing? The Ghost King does not laugh. He hoped none of the others saw it. He would definitely have to bribe some of the ghosts with Happy Meals for them to shut up about it. Nobody gossips more than ghosts, after all. You die for a couple of years and suddenly you think you deserve to know everything. Pricks.  
"No, you can't," Was Annabeth's amused reply. That could have been him... No. It couldn't. He whisked the thought away. The Ghost King does not sing along.  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you can't!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you CAN'T."  
"Yes I can, yes I CAN!" Every word was punctuated with a thump of keys from Annabeth, who has started typing to the rhythm they have all known well by now.

"I can shoot a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!"  
"I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge." Gods, now Hazel was chiming in, too. Soon they would be the Argo II Travelling Sing-Along group: Come with us, and you can get killed by monsters for the same price!  
"Well, I can live on bread and cheese."  
"And only on that?" Frank. Of course, Frank takes every criticism in the song.  
"Yes!"  
"So can a rat."  
"Oh!" And now the sound effects, too. Really, can't a guy think around here?

"Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!" This was not the verse order, was it? Nico didn't even know any more. They changed the lyrics on every performance.  
"No, you're not." Wait, when did Piper get here?  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am!"  
"No, you're not!"  
"Yes I am, yes I am!" A travelling circus, this was. Nico could even swear he could hear Festus morse coding to the beat. Always sucking up to Leo to get some more oil, that traitorous dragon was.

"Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper! I can buy anything cheaper than you." It wasn't even Leo doing the main singing any more, just all of them humming along as Annabeth an Piper took over.  
"50 cents?" He had to say, Piper was good at this. Nobody could be more sarcastically sceptical than dear old Piper.  
"40 cents!"  
"30 cents?"  
"20 cents!" This was escalating into madness. What did those prices even mean? re they going to give each other money? Are they in some kind of lowest-bidder auction?  
"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can, YES I CAN!" Okay, so Annabeth was quite good at this too. Good enough to make it quite catchy... No! Stop it! Stop it!

"Well, I can kill a-ny mo-nster!" Such a bad rhyme, that had to be Percy. That guy couldn't rhyme for his life, and that was fact after that incident in... No. No thinking about the incident, no humming, and certainly no rhyming! Agh!  
"Can you catch a fly?"  
"...no."  
"Neither can I." Wait. did he sing this? Tell him he did not just sing this bit! They stopped singing. Were they staring at him? He checked. Yes, they were. And this is why the ghost king does not sing. somebody help him! The ghosts will be talking about this for months. All of the Happy Meals in the world won't stop them now. Not even the ones with the rare prizes and milkshakes. What had he done?

Leo was the first to break out of the initial horror. "Anything you can do..." He started. Hmm. This wasn't actually that bad. Maybe... Maybe he could join them, just this once. Surely the damage had been done... It can't hurt his reputation too much... He can always tell his dead -no, DAD- afterwards that he was dared... Yes, that's it. Nico started singing along.

Their song:  
-Anything you can kill, I can kill quicker  
I can kill anything quicker than you  
+No, you can't  
-Yes, I can  
+No, you can't  
-Yes, I can  
+No, you can't  
-Yes, I can, yes, I can

-I can kill a ventus  
with a single sword swing  
+I can kill a minotaur  
and a dragon and empousa, too  
/I can become a hippo!  
-Can you be a rhino?  
/No.  
-That's what I thought.

*Anything you can earn, I can earn quicker  
I can earn money much quicker than you.  
/Yes you can  
*I really can.  
/Yes you can  
*All the time  
/Yes you can  
*Yes I can  
Yes I can

Symbols at the beginning imply singer. You can guess which is which, probably.

* * *

**I tried to make their song as terrible and badly rhythm-ed as it would be. or maybe I just suck at making song parodies. Your choice. The song is obviously a parody of Anything You Can Do, from Annie Get Your Gun. I never watched the play/movie, but the song is hilarious.**

**This is, as usual, for the 750 Words challenge over at 750words . com.**


End file.
